


Yuzuru Hanyu's Short Program Sochi 2014

by Ashoka_Kenobi_7



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: Other, Sochi 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashoka_Kenobi_7/pseuds/Ashoka_Kenobi_7
Summary: Just a descriptive paragraph I wrote for school. I hope you all enjoy!!





	Yuzuru Hanyu's Short Program Sochi 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this performance:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bk6qrBrqAqo&t=239s

“Yuzuru Hanyu,” the announcer stated in a flat tone as he skated to the ice and spun the middle point. He took a deep breath before standing at the ready in the middle of the rink. The world eagerly waiting to watch the nineteen year old perform. The music began and he jumped into action. There was a fiery determination in his eyes as he began his exceptionally stylized skate. The music seemed to flow thorough him. His body moved to the rhythm with power.

He ran both hands through his fluffy hair and made eye contact with you as he flicked his head up. His eye were a muddy brown and seemed to sparkle with a youthful joy. His gaze was strangely electrifying and time seemed to slow as he held your eye contact. After lifting his leg straight up your eye contact broke as he span to face the other way moving his arms to truly feel the music. People’s gazes are fixated on him as makes his way smoothly around the rink preparing for his first jump. You grip the cold hard railing in front of you as he jump, making a small cracking noise, and spins in the air. You let the cool air escape your lungs as he flawlessly lands his Quad Toe Loop. You chuckle as he snaps his hands out as a small celebration before jumping into a one foot spin perfectly timed to the music. Shock and admiration spread across your face as he grabbed ahold of his extremely sharp blade and brought it up to his head, all while still spinning sideways.He comes out of his spin exceptionally well balanced and skates right into another spin, shifting into three different low positions. You smile brightly as you realize the strategic placement of the spins will give Yuzuru time to stack jumps in the second half of the program giving him 10% more points. After a quick flourish he begins to skate stylishly around the ice. As the guitar sharply plays its closing chords Yuzu gracefully leaps into a Triple Axel off the back counter.

The music then changes to a faster pace. Yuzuru skates into six crossovers to gain speed. He then flourishes dragging his left black skate on the raw ice only to move diagonally using crossovers. Cold icy pieces sprayed into the air as he sprung into a Triple Lutz then right into a Triple Toe. The crowd cheers enthusiastically as he lands and flicks his hands in excitement. From there he skates cleanly across the ice to the fast paced music like he was dancing. His bright smile visible as he plays and flirts with the crowd, thoroughly enjoying himself. You can’t help but to smile broadly smile with him. 

As he dances through the program he has a certain aura of charisma. His beautiful ocean shirt sparkles, mesmerizing you as he seemingly plays on the ice. You and the crowd laugh and cheer again as he points at the stands while gliding past with a cheeky grin on his face. He dances into the middle of the rink where he glides into a spin, his luck necklaces whipping around as he spins. The song ends powerfully right as Yuzu stomps his foot on the ice and punches his fist into the air. The crowd including yourself, roared to life cheering. Yuzuru stood in the middle taking it all in as he gasped for breath, a substantial weight lifted off his shoulders. He flashes a lazy but genuine smile as he bows to each section of the audience. You watch as he skates off the ice and into his coach’s arms. When they pull apart Yuzuru displayed a radiant smile and said, “I did it!” In a high and silvery voice. He wiped the chilly sweat of his face and went to wait for his scores. He grabbed a stuffed Pooh Bear and made it bow to the camera, crinkling the new plastic. 101.45 a new world record. The scores were finally announced and the crowd went wild. You waved a Japanese flag back and forth. Upon the announcement of the score Yuzuru erupts. You joyfully cheer as you take in the moment to remember forever.


End file.
